Balthazar Picsou
center|684x684px , Don Rosa : Picsou a dix ans en 1877. |lieu de naissance = Glasgow, , |décès = 1967 (selon Don Rosa) |lieu de décès = Donaldville, Calisota, |espèce = |sexe = Masculin |conjoint = Liste des partenaires |parents = Fergus McPicsou, Edith O'Drake |famille = McPicsou, O'Drake |enfant = Burt « Picsou » (ancien fils adoptif), Chris Yéyé (petite-fille possible/« nièce adoptive ») |code inducks = US |apparition = 7 janvier 1943 Décembre 1947 |dans = The Spirit of '43 (précurseur) Noël sur le mont Ours (véritable apparition) |univers = Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse |habite = Glasgow (dans son enfance) Donaldville (actuellement) |caractère = Avare, grincheux, rancunier, pratique, attentionné, héroïque, têtu, honnête, comique, drôle, aventureux, sage, plein de ressources, sensible, intelligent, humain, compatissant, loyal, travailleur, malin, irritable, jovial, égoïste, parfois généreux et optimiste. |alias = Picsoumiald, Canard masqué, autres identités |alias original = Tuba Mascherata, Masked Mallard |apparence physique = Petit, a des rouflaquettes, porte des lorgnons |signature = }} .}} Balthazar Picsou (Scrooge McDuck en version originale) né McPicsou, surnommé « onc' Picsou » par ses neveux, « Picsounet » par sa prétendante Brigitte, et « Zazar » par ses deux sœurs Matilda et Hortense, est un canard anthropomorphe des univers de Donald Duck et Mickey Mouse. Historique Balthazar Picsou est l'homme le plus riche du monde, un entrepreneur de talent et grand aventurier. Il possède un immense coffre-fort à Donaldville où il entrepose trois hectares cubiques de monnaie et de nombreux trésors. Il est l’oncle de Donald Duck et le grand-oncle de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck qui l'accompagnent régulièrement dans ses expéditions. Enfance 270px|thumb|Le jeune Balthazar face à son premier client, Burt le cantonnier. Balthazar McPicsou naît en 1867 dans une famille pauvre de Glasgow en Écosse. Son père, Fergus McPicsou, est meunier. Sa douce et protectrice mère Edith O'Drake, d'origine irlandaise, s'occupe de lui et de ses deux petites sœurs Matilda et Hortense, nées respectivement en 1871 et 1876. Le clan McPicsou a une histoire s'étalant sur plusieurs siècles et possède un château dans les landes perdues. Les membres du clan abandonnent, terrorisés, le château en 1675 après avoir été confrontés à une créature monstrueuse , Don Rosa. , Carl Barks.. Pour son dixième anniversaire, Fergus offre à son fils un équipement de cireur de chaussures, lui permettant de travailler et de contribuer aux revenus de sa famille. Après une première journée infructueuse, Fergus décide de confier à Burt le cantonnier un dime américain, sans valeur, que Burt doit utiliser pour payer Balthazar après un travail laborieux sur se bottes boueuses. Miss Tick, venue du futur, achète le dime confié à Burt pour deux schillings. Balthazar, exténué par son travail perd connaissance et ne remarque pas que Burt ne le paye pas immédiatement. Miss Tick, qui observe la scène, réalise alors que le dime n'a aucune valeur s'il n'est pas la première pièce gagnée par Balthazar McPicsou et décide de le lui donner peu de temps avant que celui-ci ne reprenne connaissance et qu'elle retourne dans les années 1960 , Don Rosa. Les événements décrits dans cette histoire peuvent s'être déroulés dans un univers alternatif, les voyages dans le temps n'étant pas définis proprement, mais restent compatibles avec la continuité établie par Don Rosa.. La pièce n'ayant aucune valeur, le petit cireur de chaussures décide qu'à partir de ce jour il se méfiera toujours et ne se fera plus jamais escroquer. Balthazar travaille de plus en plus et améliore sans cesse son rendement grâce à de nouvelles techniques de cirage. Rapidement, il investit dans une carriole pour vendre du bois puis de la tourbe, pour laquelle la demande est bien plus forte. Au fil des années, Balthazar cherche de la tourbe de plus en plus loin de Glasgow et finit par en récupérer sur les terres du château du clan McPicsou, en 1879. Il observe le clan des Whiskerville piller les tombes du cimetière des McPicsou, à la recherche du mythique trésor de Sir Duncan McPicsou. Les pilleurs le remarquent et Balthazar se réfugie dans le château où il rencontre le fantômeSans savoir qu'il s'agit d'un fantôme. de Sir Duncan McPicsou qui lui fait visiter le château. Sir Duncan McPicsou l'incite à rejoindre son oncle John McPicsou aux États-Unis. Balthazar parvient à chasser les Whiskerville en immolant une armure sur son cheval, leur faisant croire à une apparition du fantôme de Sir Duncan McPicsou. Le long du Mississippi thumb|Balthazar, John et Grégoire ayant quelques ennuis sur leur bateau... En 1880, Balthazar s'embarqua comme mousse sur un bateau transportant du bétail, pour rejoindre les États-Unis. Arrivé là-bas, il prit la route de Louisville, dans le Kentucky, là où habitait son oncle John. Il rencontra alors son oncle dans un bar, en pleine partie de poker avec un certain Oscar Porcin. Suite à cette partie, John remporta le Billy Dollar, un bateau qui appartenait à Porcin. Il embaucha son neveu comme matelot et un inventeur farfelu du nom de Grégoire Trouvetou comme mécanicien. L'équipage constitué, ils partirent naviguer sur le Mississippi, à la recherche du Drennan Whyte, un bateau de luxe ayant coulé en plein milieu du fleuve. Mais ils furent poursuivis par Oscar Porcin et son équipage, constitué des terribles bandits du nom de Rapetou, qui étaient également intéressés par l'épave. Finalement, ce furent John, Balthazar et Grégoire qui trouvèrent le bateau, malgré quand même quelques ennuis de la part de leurs adversaires. En 1881, John McPicsou décida de prendre sa retraite et de léguer son bateau, le Billy Dollar, à son neveu Balthazar. L'année suivante, Balthazar fut chargé de venir prendre un chargement dans une banque et de l'amener jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans, son bateau étant réputé d'être le plus rapide du fleuve. Mais les Rapetou veulent cet argent, et ils vont donc essayer de le prendre par la force. S'ensuivit alors une longue course-poursuite sur le fleuve, que finit par gagner le jeune Picsou. Plus tard, ce dernier décida de vendre son bateau, et de partir vers l'Ouest. À la conquête de l'Ouest thumb|left|Picsou et Roosevelt à la recherche du taureau. Picsou prit le train vers l'Ouest, afin de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Il rencontra durant ce trajet un vieil homme, qui lui parla d'œufs carrés. Mais Picsou ne croyait pas en ces histoires. Soudain, quelqu'un tira dans l'œuf : il s'agissait des terribles frères Frank et Jesse James qui attaquaient le train ! Grâce à une ruse, Balthazar réussit à faire fuir les bandits, mais malheureusement, il tomba du train en plein milieu d'une immense pleine déserte. Il marcha donc longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un troupeau. Il vient alors leur demander du travail, et le patron du troupeau, Murdo McKenzie, qui reconnu l'accent écossais du jeune Picsou, accepta. Ce dernier se fit appeler « Buck », trouvant que ce nom faisait plus Far West que Balthazar. Mais Picsou n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en tant que cow-boy, puisqu'il se retrouva entièrement déshabillé après être monté sur un cheval au caractère plutôt hargneux. Le premier travail de « Buck » fut de garder un énorme taureau de compétition, nommé Vindicator. Mais les bandits McVipère étaient assez intéressés par le taureau, si bien qu'ils assommèrent Picsou pour le voler. Avec l'aide d'un certain Théodore Roosevelt, que Picsou rencontra dans les Badlands en recherchant le taureau, le jeune cow-boy réussit à récupérer Vindicator des mains des bandits suite à une longue course-poursuite dans les Badlands. Il le rendit à McKenzie, puis partit. Il embarqua alors sur un bateau vers Java, le Cutty Sark, qui transportait du bétail du Montana à Java. Arrivé en Indonésie, il voulut vendre ses bœufs à un sultan mais ce dernier piégea le jeune homme et lui vola ses bêtes. Plus tard, après sa mésaventure, il rencontra de nouveau Grégoire Trouvetou, qui cherchait de nouvelles formes d'énergies à partir des volcans. Picsou et Grégoire embarquèrent tous deux sur le Cutty Sark et persuadèrent le capitaine Moore de poursuivre le sultan. C'est alors qu'eut lieu une énorme explosion : le terrible volcan Krakatoa explosa, des milliers de météorites transperçaient le ciel, et des vagues géantes se formaient sur l'eau. Heureusement, le Cutty Sark n'eut pas trop de dégâts, et Picsou réussit à récupérer l'argent que le sultan lui devait.thumb|Howard Flairsou apprenant au jeune Balthazar comment prospecter. Après ces événements, Picsou rentra aux États-Unis, et abandonna sa carrière d'éleveur de bétail pour devenir prospecteur à Butte City, dans le Montana. Là-bas, il rencontra Howard Flairsou, un milliardaire, qui lui apprit à prospecter. Picsou devint propriétaire de l'immense mine de cuivre d'Anaconda Hill, après une intense bataille judiciaire entre lui (aidé de Flairsou) et les autres prospecteurs. Mais il dut vendre la mine pour aider sa famille et rentra en Écosse, un billet de 50 dollars dans la poche. Le combat contre les Whiskerville En 1885, Balthazar Picsou revint en Écosse et apprit que ses parents, vivant désormais au château familial des McPicsou, risquent d'être expulsés de chez eux pour non-paiement d'impôts depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais il s'agit en fait d'une ruse montée par les Whiskerville pour pouvoir enfin s'emparer des terres qui appartenaient jusque-là au clan McPicsou. Voyant Picsou arriver avec le chèque de cinquante mille dollars, les Whiskerville n'avaient qu'une seule solution pour que Picsou ne puisse pas régler les impôts : voler le chèque. Un des membres de ce clan provoqua alors Picsou en duel, pendant que l'autre lui volait discrètement le chèque. Mais grâce à l'aide du fantôme de Sir Duncan, qui changea le cours des choses en rendant son épée à Picsou, le jeune homme gagna le combat. Mais malheureusement par la suite, il fut atteint par la foudre et tomba directement dans les douves du château. Il resta clouer au fond à cause de son armure. Une pierre l'assomma et il se réveilla au paradis des canards. Là-bas il y avait tout ses ancêtres : les McPicsou. Tout le monde se fichait de la mort de leur descendant (sous pretexe qu'il n'a pas le sens des affaires puisqu'on lui a facilement voler son chèque) sauf Sir Duncan. Ils appelèrent le Grand Livre des McPicsou pour lire l'avenir du jeune Balthazar. Quand ils surent qu'il est digne des McPicsou, ils le renvoyèrent sur Terre pour qu'il essaie de se sauver. Il se retrouve de nouveau au fond de l'eau,croyant avoir fait un rêve, il utilisa son sou pour démonter l'armure. Il remonta vers la surface et prit le chèque des Whiskerville. Les Biskerville,voulant se venger, prirent une hache pour l'éléminer mais les fantômes des McPicsou mirent les Whiskerville en fuite. Son père paya les impôts à la banque du village avec le chèque. Ils purent donc continuer à vivre au château des McPicsou sans crainte. Les mésaventures au Transvaal thumb|left|Picsou et Gripsou dans le désert sud-africain. Balthazar Picsou rejoignit le Transvaal, une région d'Afrique du Sud, en 1887. Il y rencontra un Boer du nom d'Archibald Gripsou. Mais ce dernier déroba tout ce que possédait Picsou, et l'abandonna au beau milieu de la jungle. Le jeune homme, très énervé, décida de traquer le bandit à travers la savane africaine. Il retrouva Gripsou dans un bar, et l'humilia devant tout le monde, notamment en le couvrant de goudron et de plumes. Puis, il le livra à la police. Mais Picsou quitta l'Afrique un peu plus tard, ne trouvant toujours rien après avoir retourné la plupart des champs aurifères sud-africains. La ville-fantôme de Pizen Bluff thumb|Balthazar Picsou et Géronimo à la recherche des Dalton. En 1889, Picsou revint en Amérique et va prospecter à Pizen Bluff, une petite ville de l'Arizona où se déroule une grande ruée vers l'or. Mais une nouvelle ruée vers l'or commença à Rawhide et tous les prospecteurs, y compris Picsou, partirent vers le Nord. Mais un an plus tard, Picsou décida de revenir dans la petite ville devenue désormais fantôme. Il y rencontra Jacob Walz, qui lui remit une affiche d'un spectacle de John McPicsou où était inscrite au dos la carte de sa mine perdue. Balthazar retrouva ainsi son oncle John. Les deux McPicsou, accompagnés de Géronimo, Annie Oakley, Phineas T. Barnum et Buffalo Bill, poursuivront les terribles bandits Dalton, qu'ils finiront par rattraper. En route pour l'Australie thumb|left|Picsou et le sorcier aborigène dans le désert australien. En 1893, Balthazar Picsou se rend à Chicago, pour voir l'exposition universelle qui commémore le quatre-centième anniversaire de la découverte de l'Amérique par Christophe Colomb. Il y rencontre Adolf Erik Nordenskiöld, à qui il achète une carte de l'outback australien. Après cet achat, Picsou arriva en Australie, puis il partit prospecter dans le désert. Il y rencontra un sorcier aborigène, qu'il décida d'aider en essayant de retrouver une énorme opale dérobée par un bandit. Mais il dut affronter de nombreux dangers, dont une énorme vague qui inonda le désert tout entier. Il réussit finalement à rendre l'opale au sorcier, qui, pour le remercier, lui dévoila son avenir : Picsou vit alors dessiné sur un mur des aurores boréales, ce qui le décida à revenir en Amérique, et à aller dans le Nord, plus précisément, au Klondike. Le prospecteur du Klondike thumb|Picsou et Goldie au Klondike. Arrivé en Alaska, Picsou acheta un équipement de prospecteur puis commença son long périple, comme des milliers d'autres hommes espérant trouver la richesse. Il découvrit alors une immense vallée, la vallée de l'Agonie blanche, encore inexplorée par l'homme et avec beaucoup d'or. Il s'y installa donc pendant plusieurs mois, et découvrit beaucoup de petites pépites d'or, si bien qu'il prit l'initiative de déposer son titre de propriété à Dawson. C'est là-bas qu'il fit la connaissance d'une tenancière de cabaret, Goldie O'Gilt, la seule femme qu'il aura aimé de sa vie. Un jour, Picsou découvrit un énorme caillou : en le lavant, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un pépite en or massif : le canard était enfin, après des années de dur labeur, devenu riche ! Revenu à Dawson pour déclarer la découverte de sa pépite, il fut dépouillé par Goldie après que celle-ci ait drogué son café. Mais Picsou se réveilla, s'empara de sa pépite, prit Goldie, et l'emmena avec lui dans sa petite cabane de prospecteur. Il la séquestra pendant un mois dans sa concession, l'obligeant à travailler pour quasiment rien. Trois héros de l'époque, Wyatt Earp, Roy Bean et Bat Masterson essayèrent de libérer Goldie de l'emprise de Picsou, en vain. Finalement, après un mois de bagarres et de disputes, Picsou libéra Goldie, qui partit, les larmes aux yeux. Suite à cet événement, tous les habitants de Dawson détestaient Picsou. C'est alors que l'officier de la police montée Sam Steele arriva en ville afin d'arrêter tous les malfaiteurs de la région. La bande de Soapy Slick, le pire ennemi de Picsou, accusa celui-ci d'être le chef de tous les criminels du Yukon. Goldie profita de cette occasion pour porter plainte contre Picsou, qui l'avait séquestrée pendant un mois chez lui. Sam Steele décida donc d'arrêter le prospecteur, qui, pour lui, était un grand criminel. Picsou, informé de la volonté du policier, se rendit compte qu'il risquait de perdre sa concession : il courut donc retrouver Goldie pour lui demander de retirer sa plainte. Mais un incendie se déclencha à Dawson par la faute de la bande à Soapy Slick, et Sam Steele tenta d'arrêter le prospecteur. Mais Picsou parvint à échapper au colonel et à retrouver Goldie, qui était dans le Blackjack Saloon en flammes. Alors que le prospecteur tentait de la sauver, il fut malencontreusement assommé par un glaçon. Goldie décida alors de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il l'a sauvée, et Steele, voyant ce faux sauvetage, se rendit compte que Picsou était innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'accusait, et lui rendit sa concession.thumb|left|Picsou devant sa banque de Whitehorse. Plus tard, Goldie adressera à Picsou une lettre que le canard finira par jeter dans la neige. Un peu plus tard, en 1899, Picsou partit de chez lui en emmenant tout simplement avec lui un traîneau contenant toutes ses affaires de prospecteur, mais il perdit ce traîneau dans la glace, et fut contraint de venir à Dawson sans rien. Là-bas, il rencontra Jules Écoutum, un autre prospecteur, qui lui vendit un terrain aux États-Unis, dans le Calisota, près d'un village nommé Donaldville. En 1900, Picsou acheta la banque de Whitehorse et devint homme d'affaires, puis il construisit des scieries, des usines d'huiles de poisson, dirigea une compagnie de bateaux de pêche, vendit même de la limonade !... Il devint milliardaire, et finit par rentrer en Écosse revoir sa famille. Un milliardaire en Écosse Rentré en Écosse, Picsou est très mal accueilli par les habitants de son village : en effet, les gens le considèrent comme un nouveau riche. Picsou veut donc essayer de leur prouver que ce n'est pas le cas en participant aux jeux des Highlands, regroupant des sports locaux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, et il rata la majorité des épreuves. Il décida donc de partir avec ses sœurs, Matilda et Hortense, à Donaldville, là où se trouve le terrain qu'il avait acheté, afin d'y construire le siège de son empire. Scottie McTerrier, un petit garçon qu'avait rencontré Picsou au moment des jeux, restera au château veiller sur Fergus, le père de Picsou, qui mourut au moment du départ de ses enfants. Fort Donaldville thumb|Picsou admirant Donaldville du haut de sa colline. Arrivé à Donaldville, Balthazar Picsou rencontra Elvire Écoutum, la sœur de celui qui a vendu le terrain au milliardaire. Elle lui indiqua où était son terrain : en haut de l'immense colline Killmule (qui deviendra plus tard la colline Killmotor), où se trouvait un fort qui tombait en ruine et qui servait de refuge aux Castors Juniors, un petit groupe scout de la région, que Picsou vira rapidement de sa colline. Les Castors Juniors, voulant garder leur terrain, alertèrent le président des États-Unis, Théodore Roosevelt, en prétendant l'installation d'une base militaire hostile. Pendant ce temps, les terribles Rapetou, bandits que Picsou avait rencontrés sur le Mississippi, prirent possession du fort en ligotant Picsou et ses sœurs. Mais c'est à ce moment que l'armée américaine au grand complet (il y avait la marine, la cavalerie...) assiégea le fort. Heureusement, Picsou et Roosevelt se reconnurent au moment où l'armée allait détruire le fort (en effet, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les Badlands), et l'opération militaire s'arrêta. Plus tard, Picsou construisit un immense coffre-fort de 3000 m³, trônant sur la colline Killmotor, pour y mettre sa fortune grandissante. Le petit village de Donaldville commença alors à s'agrandir, et à devenir une grande ville. De plus en plus riche thumb|left|Roosevelt devant le canal de Panama. En 1904, Picsou se rendit à l'exposition universelle de Saint-Louis, où il découvrit le cinématographe. Il participa ensuite aux Jeux olympiques, dans la même ville, où il démontra ses talents aux épreuves de lutte, notamment grâce à sa technique du full picsou. Plus tard, en 1906, Balthazar Picsou était au Panama avec ses sœurs et cherchait de l'or sur une montagne près du canal de Panama, alors encore en construction. Mais la montagne devait être rasée pour le passage du canal ! Picsou s'arrangea alors avec son vieil ami Théodore Roosevelt, toujours président des États-Unis, sachant que ce dernier voulait aider Picsou à chercher de l'or dans la montagne, pour empêcher le général Esteban de faire un coup d'état. Mais ils finirent par découvrir un temple inca lors d'un éboulement. Alors que le temple dévalait la montagne, Roosevelt et Picsou se disputèrent la possession du trésor. Finalement, Picsou accepta de vendre ce trésor aux États-Unis, contre des droits sur l'aéroplane des frères Wright ou le cinématographe. Mais il tomba dans les pommes et c'est ses sœurs qui choisirent à sa place : et Picsou finit avec le « Teddy Bear » de Roosevelt, le premier ours en peluche de tous les temps !thumb|Picsou cachant ses actions dans une bouteille. En 1908, Picsou était prospecteur à Auropolis, dans le Nevada. Il y rencontra McVipère Junior, qui voulait lui extorquait les actions qu'il venait d'acheter pour cinquante dollars. Pour ne pas les perdre, Picsou les cacha dans un mur fait de bouteilles de verre, dans le garde-manger de l’hôtel où il séjournait. Plus tard, Balthazar Picsou vendit des lotions capillaires aux indiens Chilly-Boots, qui lui offrirent en échange un totem. Mais cette lotion faisait tomber les cheveux et le sorcier Chilly-Boot lança une malédiction sur le totem... thumb|left|Picsou face à Houla Lala. En 1909, Balthazar Picsou et ses sœurs étaient en voyage d'affaire en Afrique. En effet, Picsou voulait construire une mine de caoutchouc sur les terres d'une tribu africaine, dont le chef est Houla Lala. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas lui rendre ses terres et rejeta alors violemment l canard de son village. Mais le milliardaire le prit mal et décida de brûler le village. Finalement, grâce à une ruse, Picsou réussit à acheter les terres à Houla Lala. Mais ce dernier, mécontent, lança alors sur les traces de son ennemi Bombie le zombie. Les sœurs de Picsou, horrifiées que leur frère puisse détruire un village de cette façon, retournèrent à Donaldville... Avant de partir retrouver ses sœurs, le milliardaire décida de faire quelques autres affaires. Il partit vendre notamment des tondeuses au Sahara, du sel en Égypte et des parapluies à Aden. Plus tard, Picsou se rendit au Groenland pour rencontrer Robert Peary et financer son expédition. En effet, il voulait que les gens le payent pour pouvoir utiliser une boussole ou envoyer des lettres au Père Noël, mais l'explorateur refusa. Picsou retrouva alors Bombie le zombie, qui finit par tomber dans une crevasse. À ce moment, le milliardaire apprit par télégramme que le tsar Nicolas II lui accordait enfin une audience. Voulant absolument aller en Russie, Picsou passa par le Pôle Nord avant Peary !thumb|Picsou et le tsar de Russie Nicolas II En plus d’un haut-de-forme et d’une canne, Balthazar Picsou acheta en Russie plusieurs douzaine d’œufs de Fabergé à Nicolas II et apprend l’existence du fameux rubis strié qui a été volé. En 1912, après avoir retrouvé le rubis strié, le milliardaire s’embarqua sur le Titanic. L’iceberg que heurta le bateau permit à Bombie de retrouver Picsou. Heureusement pour le milliardaire, Bombie coula avec le bateau au fond de l’eau. En 1913, Picsou devint chercheur d'épaves aux Caraïbes. Puis, il se lança dans la plantation d'hévéas en Amérique latine. D'ailleurs, c'est là-bas qu'il rencontra Eldorado, l'homme d'or... Plus tard, il séjourna en Asie, où il expédiait encore quelques wagons d'argent vers Donaldville. Mais des bandits le poussèrent dans le vide et Picsou tomba, heureusement, dans le wagon de charbon d'un de ses trains. Après, dans le désert de Gobi, un « marchand » demanda à des bandits d'amener des litchis jusqu'à Pékin, en Chine. Mais les bandits se firent arrêter et on découvrit que le marchand n'était autre que Picsou avec ses pièces. Encore plus tard, Picsou dressait des cormorans pour pêcher des perles dans l'Océan Pacifique.thumb|left|Picsou donnant le rubis strié à Pleindo Coco. En 1920, Picsou voulut acheter les noix de coco de Pleindo Coco, chef d’une petite île de l'Océan Pacifique. Pour se débarrasser pour de bon de Bombie qui le poursuivait encore, Picsou échange son précieux rubis strié contre un « dézombage » qui figera Bombie sur place pour au moins trente ans. Puis le milliardaire parcourut encore le monde durant une décennie. Enfin, en 1929, Picsou arriva à Wall Street juste après le krach boursier et reprit toutes les actions au plus bas prix. Ne faisant confiance à personne, il confiait ses courses à ses cormorans, ce qui lui vaut le surnom d’« oiseleur de Wall Street ». La série Des souvenirs par millions rapporte en détail les moyens utilisés pour gagner ses quinze premiers millions. La disparition thumb|Hortense et Matilda quittant Picsou. En 1930, Picsou rentra à Donaldville. Ces sœurs voulurent fêter son retour, mais il ne s'intéressa pas à elle et alla directement dans son bureau. Ses sœurs étaient très énervées par le comportement de Picsou, et le petit Donald, le fils d'Hortense, donna même un gros coup de pied à son oncle avant de partir ! Matilda et Hortense partirent du coffre, ne voulant plus revoir leur frère, devenu, selon elles, trop acariâtre. Picsou découvrit le même jour qu'il était devenu l'homme le plus riche du monde. Mais Picsou regrettera tellement ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là qu'il ferma toutes ces entreprises en 1937 et se retira dans son manoir. Le retour de Picsou thumb|left|Picsou rencontrant ses neveux. Le soir de Noël 1947, après quelques mésaventures avec des ours Cf. Noël sur le mont Ours de Carl Barks, décembre 1947., Donald et ses neveux, Riri, Fifi et Loulou, sont mystérieusement invité par leur vieil oncle Picsou, vivant reclus dans son grand manoir. Ce dernier veut en effet leur montrer l'étendue de sa fortune, mais au moment où il veut ouvrir la porte de son coffre-fort, les terribles Rapetou, déguisés en Père Noël, arrivent... Ils enfermèrent Picsou dans la salle où étaient rangés tous ses souvenirs, puis s'enfuirent avec sa fortune et son sou-fétiche. Fort heureusement, Picsou et ses neveux parviennent à se libérer et rattraperont les voleurs. Se sentant rajeuni par cette aventure, le riche canard va nager dans ses pièces sous le regard médusé et amusé de ses neveux. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils vont désormais vivre de nombreuses aventures auprès de leur vieil oncle... Revenu à la vie, ils ré-ouvrira toutes ses entreprises et redeviendra le grand homme d'affaires de l'époque. Le Picsou des années 1950 thumb|Picsou et Donald découvrant la couronne de Gengis Khan, dans une de leurs nombreuses aventures. Balthazar Picsou et ses neveux vécurent de très nombreuses aventures durant ces années. Le milliardaire rencontra de nouveaux ennemis, comme le milliardaire sud-africain Archibald Gripsou, le deuxième homme le plus riche du monde, qui voulait absolument devenir le premier, et donc prendre la place de Picsou, ou la sorcière italienne Miss Tick De Sortilège, qui voulait absolument s'emparer du sou fétiche de Picsou et le faire fondre dans les laves du Mont Vésuve pour en faire une amulette qui ferait d'elle la femme la plus riche du monde. Il dut aussi affronter les Rapetou, qu'il connaissait depuis sa jeunesse sur le Mississippi : les bandits voulaient en effet s'emparer de l'argent de Picsou. Le canard renoua quelques liens avec son passé, notamment en revoyant son amour de jeunesse, Goldie O'Gilt, ou sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 1930, Matilda Picsou. Il partit de nombreuses fois, toujours accompagnés de ses neveux, à la recherche de mythiques trésors, comme la toison d'or, la pierre philosophale ou encore la couronne de Gengis Khan. Il se construisit une réputation mondiale, en tant qu'homme le plus riche du monde, avec ses entreprises présentes dans tous les pays, tous les recoins de ce monde... Il se lança aussi dans les nouvelles avancées technologiques de l'époque, comme la conquête spatiale, ou la robotisation. Apparence de Picsou à travers les années L'apparence de Picsou évolua à travers les années, notamment durant sa jeunesse, entre son enfance en Écosse et son premier million. En voici un aperçu : Dernier McPicsou2.jpg|1877. 1880.jpg|1880. Balthazar Picsou en 1882.jpg|1882. Balthazar Picsou en 1884.jpg|1884. 1885.jpg|1885. Transvaal Picsou.jpg|1887. Balthazar Picsou Le Rêveur du Never Never.jpg|1896. 1897.jpg|1897. 1902;2.jpg|1902. HrCA6ABHJ7.jpg|1902. 1909-1930.jpg|1909. 1947.jpg|1947. Éducation Picsou n'a pas eu d'éducation formelle, puisqu'il abandonna l'école à un âge très précoceCe que semble clairement contredire La musique adoucit Picsou, où il est campé avec des livres scolaires dans une tenue aisée.. Enfant, il a toutefois un esprit très vif et est toujours prêt à apprendre de nouvelles choses. En raison de sa passion pour les chasses aux trésors, mais surtout de son expérience, Picsou devint au fil des années un spécialiste en archéologie. À partir des récits de Barks, plusieurs auteurs (dont notamment Rosa) ont expliqué comment Picsou vient à bout des trésors qu'il décide de poursuivre. Cela implique souvent de longues périodes de recherche, où Picsou consulte diverses sources écrites, à la recherche d'un passage qui pourrait le conduire à un trésor. Souvent, Picsou recherche ce qu'il y a de vrai dans les vieilles légendes, ou découvre des références obscures sur les activités des anciens conquérants, des explorateurs et des militaires qu'il juge assez intéressants pour commencer une nouvelle expédition. thumb|160px|Sou fétiche de Picsou. À la suite de ses recherches, il s'est constitué une vaste bibliothèque personnelle qui comporte de nombreux ouvrages rares. Dans les œuvres de Barks et Rosa, parmi les pièces les plus prisées de sa bibliothèque, il possède presque la totalité des journaux de bord des flottes navales espagnoles et hollandaises des XVI et XVIIème siècles. Leurs références au destin des autres navires ont souvent permis à Picsou de localiser les épaves et autres navires coulés. Ainsi, grâce à cela, il a pu récupérer leurs trésors. Autodidacte, Picsou est un ferme partisan de l'adage « savoir c'est pouvoir ». Il est aussi un linguiste accompli et un entrepreneur, ayant appris à parler plusieurs langues différentes au cours de ses voyages d'affaires dans le monde, capable de vendre des frigos aux Esquimaux, des moulins à vent aux Pays-Bas, etc. Moralité et croyances Homme d'affaires et chasseur de trésor, Picsou est connu pour sa volonté de se fixer de nouveaux objectifs et de relever de nouveaux défis, ainsi que pour son avarice légendaire. Comme Carl Barks déclare ainsi que, pour son personnage, il y a « toujours un autre arc-en-ciel ». L'expression deviendra plus tard le titre d'un des plus beaux tableaux de Barks représentant Picsou. Les périodes d'inactivité et vides d'enjeux entre les aventures ont tendance à être déprimants pour le canard le plus riche du monde. Une autre devise de Picsou est Work smarter, not harder, se traduisant par « travailler plus intelligemment, pas plus durement ». thumb|Un moment dramatique de la vie de Picsou, par Don Rosa. Comme c'est un homme d'affaires, Picsou a souvent recours à des tactiques agressives et trompeuses. Il semble avoir acquis une expérience significative dans la manipulation de personnes et des événements à ses propres fins. Comme souvent dans les récits de l'écrivain Guido Martina et parfois par d'autres, Picsou est connu pour son cynisme, surtout vers les idéaux moraux quand il s'agit d'entreprises et de poursuite d'objectifs fixés. Cela ne fait toutefois pas partie du profil original du caractère de Picsou établi par Barks, et Rosa ira même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il n'a été malhonnête qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : lorsqu'il a chassé les indiens du village de Houla Lala par la force. Mais cette relative malhonnêteté a été couramment acceptée comme un trait de caractère de Picsou. Bien que son avarice le conduise parfois à des actes insensés, il est capable de générosité lorsqu'il entend le son de la cornemuse fabriquée par son grand-oncle Jock Mac Doodle, qui lui rappelle l'instant annuel ou celui-ci lui donnait un peu d'argent de poche, en jouant afin de rendre ce geste moins douloureux''La musique adoucit Picsou. Généalogie Balthazar Picsou est le fils de Fergus McPicsou et Edith O'Drake, ainsi que le frère de Matilda et Hortense Picsou. Il est également doté d'un demi-frère nommé Léon Sanzun. Romano Scarpa accorde également un autre frère au milliardaire, en la personne de Gédéon PicsouCe personnage a cependant un lien de parenté assez flou avec Balthazar Picsou (étant son frère ou demi-frère) et ne sera pas repris dans l'arbre généalogique de Don Rosa, ce qui fait que Gédéon n'est pas toujours considéré comme un des frères officiels du milliardaire.. Il est le petit-fils de Willie McPicsou et Molly Mallard, et aussi le neveu de Jack et John McPicsou. Son arrière-arrière-grand-père le plus connu serait Kenneth McPicsou. Du côté de sa descendance, le canard le plus riche du monde n'a pas d'enfants, mais il est bien évidemment l'oncle de Donald Duck et de sa sœur Della, en plus d'être le grand-oncle de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck ainsi que le beau-frère de Rodolphe Duck et Ludwig von Drake. Accessoires récurrents Si Balthazar Picsou est facilement reconnaissable, c'est en grande partie grâce à ses vêtements et accessoires récurrents qu'il porte dans presque toutes ses apparitions. Fortune et trésors La fortune exacte de Balthazar Picsou s'élèverait à cinq billions quintuplions diversomillions multiplatillions impossibillions fantasticatrillions de dollarsCette estimation a été donnée par Carl Barks.. Mais Picsou ne possède pas seulement une fortune immense, il possède aussi de nombreux trésors uniques au monde, dont voici une liste : En coulisses Les premiers éléments thumb|right|[[Miss Tick De Sortilège|Miss Tick mesurant Picsou.]] La première apparition de Picsou en bande dessinée se fait en 1947 dans une histoire de Carl Barks : Noël sur le mont Ours, où il rencontre pour la première fois Donald et les enfants. Les premiers véritables éléments de son passé sont dévoilés dans les histoires suivantes de Barks : Le Secret du vieux château (où l'on apprend que Picsou est d'origine écossaise) et ''Bombie le zombie'' (où on apprend que Houla Lala, un vieux sorcier africain et chef Vaudou, avait maudit Picsou, pour se venger de la destruction de son village et de la prise de ses terres par le riche canard). Il a admis à ses neveux qu'il avait dû utiliser des armes pour chasser la tribu de leurs terres, afin d'y établir une plantation de caoutchouc. L'événement avait été situé en 1879 par Carl Barks mais fut déplacé en 1909 par Don Rosa pour l'adapter à sa biographie. On découvre aussi que Bombie le zombie, le cœur de la malédiction d'Houla Lala, aurait cherché Picsou pendant des décennies avant d'atteindre Donaldville. Barks a expliqué que le zombie est comme une personne vivante mais qui, se trouvant sous l'influence d'un sorcier, n'a jamais disparue. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou 6.jpg|thumb|left|La jeunesse de Picsou, explorée pour la première fois dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre de mars 1952.]] Bien que quelques scènes de l'histoire de Bombie en parodient certaines du film de Bela Lugosi White Zombie, l'histoire est la première à ne pas se concentrer sur le passé de Picsou car elle touche les plus sombres aspects de sa personnalité. Mais là où Barks évitait de parler de ces aspects, Rosa s'en servira pour donner à ses propres histoires une certaine profondeur. [[Fichier:Prototype de Balthazar Picsou.jpg|thumb|200px|Le précurseur de Balthazar Picsou vu dans The Spirit of '43.]] Un précurseur de Balthazar Picsou est apparu dans le court métrage The Spirit of '43, daté du 7 janvier 1943. Nom [[Fichier:Harpagon.jpg|thumb|left|Picsou sous le nom d'« Oncle Harpagon » dans un Belles histoires Walt Disney.]] Son nom en version originale est tiré de celui d'Ebenezer Scrooge (voir le chapitre « Un chant de Noël »). Le « Mc », abréviation de « Mac », rappelle ses origines écossaises. Nom français En France, il fut d’abord nommé « oncle Harpagon »Dans l'histoire Le Noël de Donald (qui sera plus tard renommée Noël sur le mont Ours) du livre Les Belles Histoires de Walt Disney n°6., pour sa ressemblance avec le personnage de Molière dans L'Avare. Plusieurs autres noms furent utilisés tels que « Omer PicsouDans l'histoire Oncle Picsou gagne toujours du Journal de Mickey n°197. » ou « oncle Edgard ». Finalement c'est Raymond Calame, ancien rédacteur en chef du Journal de Mickey, qui trouve son prénom définitif au milliardaire : « Balthazar ». En Belgique, il est appelé « oncle Jérémie (ou Jeremy) McDuck ». Au Québec, proche des États-Unis, le nom du personnage est « Picsou McDuck ». C'est en quelque sorte un mélange du nom original et de celui donné pour la traduction en français. Noms à l'étranger Citations Voici certaines citations célèbres et typiques de Balthazar Picsou: * Cf. La Terreur du Transvaal de Don Rosa, mai 1993. * * Cf. Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... de Carl Barks, mars 1952. * * * * * * Cf. La grande pyramide de Carl Barks, mars 1959. * * Filmographie Doublage Voix originales *Dallas McKennon (1960), *Bill Thompson (1967), *Will Ryan (1987), *Alan Young (1974-2016), *John Kassir (2016-2017) *David Tennant (2017). Voix françaises *Roger Carel (1967, 1976) *Philippe Dumat (années 1980 et 1990), *Pierre Bâton (années 2000), *Jean-Claude Donda (années 2010). Hors-canon Mort du milliardaire en 1967 ? thumb|250px|Daisy et Donald mariés avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou devenus adultes, à l'enterrement de leur oncle Picsou. En 1991, Don Rosa réalise un dessin où Daisy et Donald sont représentés comme mariés, et où Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont devenus adultes. Les cinq se recueillent sur la tombe de leur cher oncle Picsou (où la date de mort est 1967, ce qui signifierait qu'il serait décédé à tout juste cent ans), au cimetière de Donaldville En effet, selon Don Rosa, Picsou n'aurait aucun lien avec le château du clan McPicsou, le château écossais où sont nés et enterrés les ancêtres du clan McPicsou, contrairement à ses sœurs qui ont vécu là-bas. Il n'y serait donc pas enterré. Rosa s'est alors dit que la tombe du milliardaire devait se trouver à Donaldville, puisque c'est là qu'il a passé les dernières années de sa vie.. Don Rosa a imaginé ce dessin pour un fanzine allemand, qui a demandé à plusieurs auteurs de réaliser un dessin à partir de cette phrase: « Hé, Daisy, qu'est-il arrivé à l'oncle Picsou ? ». Les auteurs ont majoritairement réalisé des illustrations étranges et loufoques autour de cette phrase, mais Rosa, lui, a pris cela d'une façon très sérieuse, en esquissant en même temps le futur que pourraient avoir les personnages de sa version de l'univers de Donald Duck. Certains fans ont considéré cette date de mort comme « canon » Un canon, c'est tout ce qui est écrit, filmé, dessiné sur un univers de fiction et qui est considéré comme officiel. Le terme s'applique en particulier aux séries télévisées., car elle constitue une conclusion logique de la vie du célèbre milliardaire. Cependant, d'autre auteurs et fans préfèrent croire que la totalité des personnages Disney est toujours en viePar exemple, dans Un sou à temps de Vicar, on note la présence très claire de la date (2006), où Picsou est toujours aussi en forme, allant jusqu'à courir pour échapper à des gardes., les mettant en scène dans un univers avec des éléments propres au XXIème siècle (portables, tablettes, etc). Notes et références el:Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ en:Scrooge McDuck it:Paperon de' Paperoni sv:Joakim von Anka Contenu à trier Il mesure environ un mètre soit la taille d'un enfant humain de six ans environ et pèse dix kilos. Catégorie:Donaldvillois Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou (série de 1987) Catégorie:Clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Riche Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Roi Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Chef du clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage de Myster Mask Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey Mouse Works Catégorie:Personnage de Disney's tous en boîte Catégorie:Chrétien Catégorie:Politicien Catégorie:Personnage des Ultrahéros Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Canard Catégorie:Personnage écossais Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1947 Catégorie:Personnage britannique Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Oncle ou tante de Donald Duck Catégorie:Famille O'Drake Catégorie:Membre du Club des milliardaires Catégorie:Peintre Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Biographie de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Collectionneur Catégorie:Vendeur de terrain Catégorie:Ami de Filament Catégorie:Cow-boy Catégorie:Ami de Pluto Catégorie:Personnage considéré comme décédé Catégorie:Ami de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Famille O'Gilt Catégorie:Ami de Mickey Mouse Catégorie:Ami de Minnie Mouse Catégorie:Ennemi de Miss Tick Catégorie:Ami de Clarabelle Cow Catégorie:Ami de Gus Glouton Catégorie:Glaswégien Catégorie:Sosie de Donald Duck Catégorie:Personnage d'Histoire et gloire de la dynastie des canards Catégorie:Ami de Dingo Catégorie:Ami de Flagada Jones Catégorie:Avare Catégorie:Colérique Catégorie:Chef d'entreprise Catégorie:Partenaire de Brigitte McBridge Catégorie:Spationaute Catégorie:Bûcheron Catégorie:Partenaire de Miss Tick Catégorie:Employeur de Donald Duck Catégorie:Ennemi des Rapetou Catégorie:Ami de Géo Trouvetou Catégorie:Personnage de la nouvelle série Mickey Mouse Catégorie:Personnage de Dragon Lords Catégorie:Personnage de DoubleDuck Catégorie:Personnage de PowerDuck Catégorie:Rebelle Catégorie:Facteur Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou (série de 2017)